A well system (e.g., an oil or gas well for extracting fluid or gas from a subterranean formation) can include a well tool. For example, a well system can include a logging while drilling (LWD) or a measuring while drilling (MWD) tool. It can be challenging to wirelessly communicate data from the well tool to the well surface for use by a well operator.